omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeus (Greek Mythology)
Character Sypnosis Zeus is the youngest child of Cronus and Rhea and the current King of the Gods. Usually, Zeus is portrayed with a scepter in one hand and a thunderbolt in the other – both symbols of his authority. Sometimes he wears a crown of oak leaves – the oak was deemed to be his sacred tree. Considered the ruler of heavens and the governor of weather, Zeus was also associated with wisdom and awareness, with authority and destiny, with battles and power. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B, possibly High 3-A '''| '''Low 2-C Verse: Mythology (Greek) Name: Zeus | Jupiter (in Roman Mythology) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: God of Thunder/Sky | The King of Gods | Olympian Special Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reactions and durability, Weather Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Immortality (types 1 and 4), can make curses, Transmutation, Shapeshifting (turn into a giant version of himself), Can turn into light, Petrification, Can change others' genders, Fate Manipulation, BFR (Can cast beings into Tartarus), Void Manipulation (Effected Chaos, a living void), ETC. | Relatively the same abilities with the addition of Absorption & Space-Time Manipulation on a Universal Scale Destructive Ability: Solar System Level, possibly High Universe Level '(Zeus was cited as being able to shake the entire universe several times, even a causal head movement was powerful enough to completely alter the state of the universe to an insane degree. Was stated as being able of shattering the heavens themselves, aka in reference to the universe, far stronger then the other Olympians of whom shook the whole Universe in the Titanomachy which should [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kepekley23/Energy_Required_to_Shake_the_Universe yield this much]) | '''Universe Level+ '(Absorbed all of the cosmos into himself and ultimately became one with everything in existence, including all gods that inhabited the universe) 'Speed: Massively FTL '(Fought Typhon, who's mass and size vastly exceed that of The Sun. Can easily traverse the solar system in short timeframes) | 'Omnipresent '(Become a all in one existence, with every god and even the universe being simply a part of Zeus) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Solar System Class, possibly High Universal '''(Consistently trades blows with Gaea and Typhon, who can affect entire relams & planes of existence with their powers) | '''Universal+ (Absorbed the entirety of The Universe and it's gods, then become them himself) Durability: Solar System Level, possibly High Universe Level '(Can easily survive the shattering of The Heavens. Can take blows from other gods, who can effect various realms of existence) | '''Universe Level+ '(Is the living embodiment of The Universe and it's Space-Time) '''Stamina: Virtually Limitless Range: Universal '(Extends to various Realms and Worlds such as Tartarus, The Heavens, The Earth and numerous other realms.) | '''Universal+ '(Capable of affecting all existence, even the universe itself) '''Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Very prideful and stubborn Versions: Zeus | Orphic Zeus ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Thunderbolt Notable Attacks/Techniques: Zeus (Greek) *'Thunderbolt: '''With the thunderbolt, Zeus was capable of defeating Gaea and Typhon, shaking the boundless world that encompasses all planes of existence & going as far to affect the primordial void Chaos itself. *'Banishment:''' Zeus is capable of casting one's existence down to Tartarus where they'll spend the rest of their eternity) Zeus (Orphism) * '''Cosmic Absorption: '''Zeus is able to consume everything in the universe, all it's gods and matter. Eventually Zeus becomes The Universe itself and everything inside of it, including Space and Time altogether Category:Characters Category:Mythology Category:Greek Gods Category:Gods Category:Iconic Characters Category:Kings Category:Royal Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Immortals Category:Curse Wielders Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Light Benders Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weather Users Category:BFR Users Category:Void Users Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Absorbers Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2